We're Only Human
by firewindgurl
Summary: [Itachi x Hinata] He promised his little brother to watch over her. He did and in the process came to love her. ]
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: Naruto

Title: We're Only Human

Genre: Romance-Drama

Story: Itachi x Hinata He promised his little brother to watch over her. He did and in the process came to love her.

Written By: firewindgurl

Author's Notes: Hey readers! - here is another story. Haha. I don't know if many people like itachi x hinata, but I started to really get into this couple pair. Haha. Weird since in the anime they don't really interact much, but I hope that you guys enjoy reading this. I got the name for the title by listening to a song by a Korean singer named 'K' and the song is in Japanese. But I love the lyrics since it is so beautiful. enjoy though and this is just a story that is something I felt like posting up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. ** It is own by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Prologue:

**_He wasn't supposed to die that way: _**

_**A way in which caused many people grief.**_

_**In a way that caused him so much pain**_

_**And to leave when he could have been most happy.**_

_**I had no one to turn to anymore.**_

_**My friend was gone.**_

_**He was my hope and joy. **_

_**I was alone again…but…**_

**_He taught me to be strong._**

_**We had gone through the same things in our life. **_

_**We shared our pain together.**_

**_We understood one another _**

_**He was lonely like I was**_

_**And we found each other**_

_**I in turn came to love him **_

_**He is Sasuke Uchiha. **_

_**I made a promise to my brother**_

_**That I would watch over her**_

**_The first person that had shown him love_**

_**Though he was engaged to someone else**_

_**He was secretly in love with his friend**_

_**Though she unknowingly knew**_

_**She caused him the most pain than anyone else**_

_**For she gave him only a love of a friend**_

_**However she gave him more happiness than anyone else**_

_**She understood him**_

**_Which is why he gave his life up for her_**

_**I made a promise to my brother**_

_**That I would watch over her**_

_**I chose to accept his promise**_

_**For I had never seen so much love **_

**_In his eyes when he mentioned her name_**

_**She is Hinata Hyuuga. **_

Author's Notes: THANK U FOR READING! Please review and tell me what you guys thought. Haha. I noe I say that a lot after every chapter I write, but I love to hear what you guys think. It makes me happy and want to write more. Haha. Was that corny? Anywayz, tell me what you think. It will be much appreciated! I am still continuing this story just to let u noe. -


	2. painful memories never die

Author's Notes: Hey readers! I would first of all like to thank all of my reviewers for their previous review of the prologue. Much love to them! I didn't really expect much to review since it was a short prologue and so I am very HAPPY that I got five reviews. **THANK U, Shinku, White Peony, rcr, H. Acacia, and Dearx** **for your reviews!** I appreciate it very much. Now here is the next chappie and I hope u all enjoy. OH! And to my new readers, ENJOY AS WELL! (Happy face!)

Chapter 1:

(Three years later)

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" exclaimed the yells of several young teenagers as they waited out of StarShine Company. There were several autograph papers in the air as they shouted and screamed for Miss Sakura Haruno to step out. The twenty year old was very popular for her modeling, singing, and acting career. "There she is!"

The crowd huddled around a figure dressed in a red coat with a black hat. The instant show of pink hair dazzled the fans and they knew that it was their star. _The _Sakura Haruno.

The crowd nearly fainted as Sakura smiled at them and waved. More screams were heard. The pink haired beauty signed some autographs as she headed inside a black car. The crowd immediately followed, screaming out her name and shouts of proposals and praises.

Sakura entered the car and next followed was her manager, Keiko Takano. She was a middle aged woman who had short ebony hair and brown eyes. She had on red lipstick and was dressed in black. Sakura took off her hat revealing long pink hair down to her waist.

"You have an interview today," said Keiko as she took out her schedule," Than a photo shoot, and than another interview. It seems your new role in that drama has made you very popular."

Sakura smiled as the car drove past the fans as she looked out. "Well, to be a star in Japan, you have to be well-rounded in other things right?" she than looked at Keiko.

Keiko smiled as her face lit up on something that she just remembered," Oh! You received another proposal again from Rock Lee."

Sakura couldn't help but smirk," That man again. I thought he would have learned his lesson after I declined his proposals seventeen times already."

Keiko shrugged," Why don't you give him a shot, Sakura? He might look a little weird, but he's rich like you. And him being the top martial arts fighter in all of Japan, he has a lot of popularity at his hands. He's won many titles, determined, and adored by all because of his determination. Go on a date with him _at least_."

"Tch!" said Sakura, and she laughed at the thought," Me? Please, Keiko. He'll be the last man I'll ever date."

Keiko sighed as she turned away and adjusted her seatbelt," You have so many men who would do anything just to look at your face for five minutes. I don't understand why you can't even seem to look at any of them with interest."

Sakura laughed again, her hands tightly around each other on her lap. "Maybe I don't want to." She than touched the ring on her ring finger on her _right _hand. The engagement ring that was given to her three years ago. The engagement in which she was to marry her childhood sweetheart. The man known was Sasuke Uchiha.

As Sakura looked out the window, she touched the ring. It was a silver ring with a diamond on it. She had always told the press that she had received it as a gift. If only they knew the story, it would be a huge headline. How could she forget about the man she loved over half of the years that she had been living?

Sakura treasured this ring. More than she could treasure any other person in her life.

_However, _thought Sakura, pain in her eyes, _He gave up his life for that wench. _

That _wench_ was in fact, Hinata Hyuuga. Someone Sasuke knew after he met Sakura. Someone, Sakura knew, Sasuke cared very deeply about. Her suspicions were only confirmed when he wanted to stop the long arranged engagement before their births. Sakura could still remember the pain in her heart when he said that. For years she had waited for them to get married and Sasuke was saying that he didn't want to.

She realized his reason, when she had followed him that day after school.

_"Sasuke?" said Sakura, the seventeen year old, watched as she saw her sweetheart left right after they had their last class together for the day. Usually the Uchiha boy wouldn't take so fast to clean up. _

_Sakura immediately followed, curiously wondering where he was going. He walked outside in the back of the school, and was unaware to look around if anyone was looking. Sakura followed silently, her schoolbag in her hand. She had shorter hair back than._

_Just before Sakura could turn the corner she heard a name. _

_"Hinata." _

_Sakura stopped immediately, her heart stopping. _

_"Sasuke, what's wrong?" _

_Sakura took a peek as she watched the two stand and look at each other. Sasuke had his hands over her shoulders and she noticed the worry in Hinata's eyes. _

_"I…heard that you found out I was getting engaged," said Sasuke, almost nervous. _

_'Since when did he get nervous?' thought Sakura, amazed that no one, she bet, knew that Sasuke could ever be nervous. He was always so calm. What could make him so nervous around this Hyuuga girl? _

_She watched as Hinata smiled at him and placed a hand on one of his hands on her shoulder and placed it down. _

_"I heard," said Hinata and she smiled," Congratulations. I'm sure you and Sakura will be happy together. Everyone knows that she has a crush on you." _

_Sakura couldn't help but blush. 'Do they all really know? Eeks!" Sakura wanted to hit her head on that wall right now. _

_But when Sakura looked at Sasuke, she was sad to see that he had an irritated look. _

_Hinata noticed too and frowned," What's wrong Sasuke? Why-?" Suddenly Hinata gasped as she was embraced tightly by Sasuke. Her body was crushed to him tightly and his head was buried beneath the crook of her neck. _

_Sakura watched as her knees grew weak. 'Sasuke…?' She held tightly to the brick wall of the back school for support. 'What…'_

_Hinata blushed red like a tomato as she placed her hands on his chest and gently tried to push away. _

_"No…Sasuke." _

_"Why?" said Sasuke, softly. "Why can't I?" _

_Hinata blushed some more as she squinched her eyes and shook her head slightly," This is wrong. We're friends. You can't." Her eyes widened as one hand cupped her face and she was forced to look at him. Their faces were so close to each other, that Hinata could feel his breath under hers. "Please…Sasuke." _

_Sakura could feel tears in her eyes as she watched Sasuke lean down closer to Hinata as Hinata tried to lean away from him. 'He's trying to kiss her…'. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. _

_"Hinata," said Sasuke, as he stared at her white orbs. They looked so frightened and nervous. "I-" _

_He stopped as suddenly Hinata's hand shot up to hold his wrist that was cupping her face. Fear was in her eyes and uncertainty. He looked at the wrist that was clutching his hand. She had never held his hand so tight and scared before. He then shifted to look at her eyes and saw her shake her head slowly. Small tears were in her eyes and Sasuke could feel his heart break slowly. _

_"Sakura," said Hinata. And Sakura, watching, stopped, afraid that she was caught," needs you more than me." _

_And with that, Hinata was able to slowly move his hand away from her. "You deserve someone better, Sasuke." And Hinata smiled through her tears," We are friends." _

_Sakura could feel her heart break to a million pieces as Sasuke suddenly released a few tears. He than released Hinata from his embrace as his head suddenly leaned down to rest on her shoulder and than he went on his knees. _

_Sakura watched as Hinata quickly went on her knees to support his body. She held onto Sasuke's head and patted his ebony spiked hair, comforting him quietly as she cried too. They both cried. _

_Sakura remembered leaving the two to themselves later. But before she left she caught them in their last conversation. _

_"I only love you, Hinata," said Sasuke, his head still on her shoulder. _

_Hinata shook her head slowly as she still touched his hair. Her other arm was around him. He clung to her tightly like a child would to a mother. "That's not true. You're not the type of person to just love only one person. You love many other people. Whether you want to admit it or not, I see love in your eyes whenever you look at your friends and family. It might not be noticeable, and the tightness of the pain you went through as a child may still roam very much in your heart, but I see that glimpse of love in your eyes whenever you look at them. You're not a bad person, Sasuke, just a different person and unique like everyone else. You just have a hard time showing it."_

_Sasuke smiled a little," Arigatou gozaimasou, Hinata. For giving me your kindness all these years." He felt so comfortable in her embrace and peace, but most of all. Freedom. _

_Hinata smiled and blushed," Ehh, Sasuke, you're making me blush. You have given me so much happiness over the years that I never thought I could have. Your friendship is very precious to me. Friendship is forever, right Sasuke?" _

_And Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. Sakura turned away, and she stopped to realize that while hearing their conversation, tears were in her eyes. How was it that this Hyuuga girl, could calm Sasuke's heart like a tamer to a beast. In front of everyone else, Sasuke rarely showed emotions. But here and now, Sasuke was letting out all of his pain to Hinata and she calmed him with her honest words. _

_Sakura clenched both of her hands into fists as she walked away. She hated that girl. Hinata. A disgusting name. 'In the Sun' was what her name meant. She wasn't bright or fascinating. Sakura could feel the anger hidden in her eyes as she smiled to passing students that had waved to her. She walked home unable to understand why…why…Sasuke cared about Hinata so much. _

_How did she know? _

_The way he clung onto Hinata, was like he was clinging on to life. The way he was crying, was like he was crying for her help. Something that he knew only she could cure. The way he said her name, was so gentle, as if…_

_She was the one he thought of all of the time. _

_Sakura was sickened by this prospect. Hinata's last question: 'Friendship is forever, right Sasuke?' Sakura almost laughed when she heard that, because to Hinata Sasuke was a precious friend. _

_'But to Sasuke,' thought Sakura, feeling the sting of her nails piercing her skin. She looked as a drip of blood hit the pavement,' Friendship will never be never be enough for him.' _

_For the rest of that day, Sakura had realized the true power of hate. _

Sakura knew that she would never be able to replace Hinata in his heart no matter how she tried after that realization that day on. Sakura touched the ring that Sasuke had given her the day after the incident. There was no school that day and Sasuke was stuck at Sakura's house for the preparation of the engagement party that day.

As cars and people whizzed by, Sakura couldn't help but remember that day. Her green eyes were hazy as memories flashed in her mind.

_"They're here!" exclaimed Mrs. Haruno, the woman smiled as she looked out the window. Mrs. Haruno was a short woman with short pink hair and was wearing her best clothes that day. Mr. Haruno was behind her, an arm on her shoulder._

_"My old friend," said Mr. Haruno as he looked at Fugaku Uchiha and his two sons. Mrs. Uchiha was behind them, dressed in a long brown skirt and a plain long-sleeve shirt. _

_Sakura walked down the stairs. Her pink hair was down and had a white clip on her hair. She wore black pants and a nice long-sleeve pink shirt with frills and decorations. Her green eyes were passive and calm, instead of their usual elated and happy ones. Beneath her hands was a band-aid on each palm. _

_Yesterday's event still shook her and it made her tremble just to imagine how close **the two** were. As the door opened, Sakura was faced with yet, Sasuke's emotionless expression. It angered her to think that he only showed his 'human' side to Hinata. _

_As their parents greeted each other, Sasuke stood behind them, receiving hugs from her parents. Sakura watched Sasuke's every move, only to decipher nothing. No change of attitude, nor could she see that 'glimpse of love' in his eyes that Hinata had spoken of yesterday. Sakura looked away and rolled her eyes. _

_"Here." _

_Sakura immediately turned back and saw Sasuke in front of her. _

_All self- control was gone. _

_"Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura, blushing slightly. It had been a long time that they were ever so near each other. "Yes?"_

_Sasuke held out a velvet case. "The engagement ring." _

_Sakura's eyes widened," Ohh. Yes, can I see it?" _

_Sasuke nodded. _

_Sakura took it from his hand," Ooh. Its beautiful." It was a silver ring with a diamond on it. "Did you pick it out?" _

_Sasuke nodded," My mother helped." _

_Sakura beamed a smile at him," I see. Can I try it on?" _

_Sasuke nodded and before Sakura could ask him to put it on her ring finger, he left to follow the rest. Sakura felt a bit hurt but she let it go. She placed the ring on and suddenly her heart grew warm. _

_'Sasuke belongs to me,' thought Sakura as she smiled possessively at the ring. _

_She followed them to the living room last and sat across form Sasuke. _

_"I would like to say something," said Sasuke, his cold eyes looking at the floor," I would like to apologize for our earlier visit last week about the engagement." _

_Mr. Haruno was abashed as he laughed a little," That's okay. Every man is always hesitant about marriage. It's normal." _

_"You see," said Sasuke, still looking at the floor," I don't see myself fit for Sakura." _

_Sakura's eyes widened," What?" She looked at the Uchiha family and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha's faces were downcast and were quiet. Itachi was looking at the floor too. She clung to the ring on her finger tightly with her other hand. _

_Mr. Haruno was shocked too. He cleared his throat and looked at his old friend," Fugaku, what is this about?" Mr. Uchiha remained silent. _

_"Sir," said Sasuke, now looking up at Mr. Haruno," Forgive me, but would you allow me to speak with your daughter?" _

_Mr. Haruno nodded surprised and uncertain of what to do. "…Sure…go ahead." He motioned for Sakura to follow Sasuke as he stood up. _

_Sakura stood up and followed as they left the house. _

_"Sakura," said Sasuke, as they talked outside," I-" He leaned against a wall. _

_"I love you!" exclaimed Sakura. She was so desperate of losing him that she didn't care if she blabbed out her feelings. _

_Sasuke immediately looked up Sakura," What?" He saw the tears in her green eyes. Her hand leaned onto the other side of the wall for support. _

_"I love you," said Sakura again, her heart beating fast and her cheeks red as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to leave you. So don't ruin the engagement." She stared at Sasuke as he walked closer to her. She stiffened as his pale fingers touched her radiant peach skin. He wiped away her tears with his fingers and she treasured his touch immensely. _

_He than cupped her face with both of his hands and leaned in closer. Sakura blushed as she saw his face near towards her. Their lips were now millimeters apart. _

_"Sasuke…" said Sakura, staring at his onyx orbs into nothingness. She felt like she was in heaven and could just stare at his eyes. "Kiss me?" _

_He leaned his head in closer. If he was going to share a life with the Haruno girl, maybe he could just imagine…that…instead of Sakura…it was…_

_Sakura closed her eyes, waiting. _

_"No." _

_Sakura immediately opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's face apart from her. He was still cupping her face, but his eyes looked pained now. It was as if he felt he had committed a sin. _

_This wasn't right. He could not marry Sakura if all he was going to think about was..._

_"I'm sorry, Sakura," said Sasuke," I know your feelings for me are honest. You could keep the ring if you like. But I came to see you at your house for the last time." _

_"No…" said Sakura, her voice half begging. "Don't do this Sasuke." _

_Sasuke shook his head and he let go of her face," You're a nice girl, Sakura, and you deserve someone better." He than left her to herself. He left her alone to solve the dilemma of her feelings for him. _

_The pain. Was too much to bear. Sakura remembered crying hard that day for her heart was being ripped apart form her body. For losing him to that Hyuuga girl. And for that day to be the last that Sasuke would walk the earth. _

Sakura was sent back to her senses at the stop of the car. She stepped out and was greeted by other fans. She smiled at the camera and signed autographs. She had everything now.

Except Sasuke.

Author's Notes: Hey readers! Thank u for giving ur time in reading this chapter. haha. So…how was it? Please review and let me know. ur review will be greatly treasured and any form of critic is welcomed. Also, any questions please ask. Haha. Thank u again. REVIEW PLEASE? (smiles)


	3. moving on

Author's Notes: Hey readers! Hehe. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for my last chapter! I guess it's been a while since I've updated this story and here is the next installation. I would like to thank all of my last reviewers:** LaDyPnAi, Windflight, rcr, Demo-san, hurleysuki, White Peony, wolf-enzeru, Kohaku of the Ice, Shinku, Naruto Dreamer, LavendarShell, tykat92, Mayumi Norika, aisuruitachiwakoi, and gemstone. **I love you guys! I love all of your reviews! You awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2:

"What are you trying to say, Itachi?" asked Ayumi as she looked at the twenty-six year old in front of him. Her brown eyes gazed intensely on him. His previous words had stopped the food that was about to go into her mouth; apparently she had been too shocked. She dropped her fork on her plate as she stared at him, now with seriousness.

Itachi ate a piece of his beef, not looking up at Ayumi. His eyes were calm and red with the commas in them. After chewing, he took a sip of his wine.

Ayumi bit her lip a little, irritated by his silent behavior. _He always does this and it annoys me_, she thought. They met in New York six months ago, both attending business courses in New York's top university. They had a few agreements and many disagreements, but all in all, she had come to actually _love _him. She amused over how he always spoke in simple words but was a very intelligent man. His family was wealthy, not that it mattered to her, but he had given her a first kiss. She knew that he wasn't the kind of man that was very romantic or talkative, but he never hurt her and so being her first boyfriend, he was like her first love.

Itachi was the kind of mysterious man that women went for. He was tall and handsome with an air of unknown around him. Ayumi liked him a lot and she was glad that she met someone like him.

Ayumi was dressed in a black dress with thin straps and the dress going down to her knees. Her long ebony hair was down, falling to her waist. Even though she had many offers for dates, she chose h

"I'm moving back to Japan," said Itachi. "I've finished my master's degree in business this year, so I've decided to go back to Tokyo and take over my father's business." He looked up at Ayumi when he said this, his eyes expressionless.

Ayumi, shocked, gaped at him," And what about me? I'm at my fourth year and about to graduate." The twenty-two year old stared at him, stunned and angered as well," Have you even thought about how I would feel about this?"

Itachi looked at Ayumi, staring at her brown eyes. She was like the rest of the women he had dated before: ambitious, tough, intelligent, and as well good-looking. However, he saw them nothing else but like that.

"Our relationship was never anything serious," said Itachi, looking at her, his voice deep and had about a certain cold calmness to it. She was young and there was nothing that he would do to stop her. "You're strong, you can handle it."

Ayumi couldn't believe it. Her eyes widened as she got up, her arms on the table, her head held down. "I…I can't believe it." Several customers eating, looked up as well, some curiously watching while others went back to eating. "After these six months, you're willing to throw my emotions away? I…I was beginning to think…that we would actually get married someday…"

Itachi stared calmly as he saw her tears hit the table, her head still down. He was silent as he watched her.

Ayumi shook her head," I guess you never loved me than did you?" She looked up at Itachi, eyeing him with tears running down her face waiting for an answer.

"No," said Itachi, his eyes looking straight at her.

His answer was so quick and simple. _Not even an apology, _thought Ayumi as she looked at Itachi. _His eyes are so emotionless. No feelings of even sympathy. _Ayumi tried to decipher his eyes. _He's looking at me, but almost as if through me. What kind of a man is he? _

She thought she understood him, that his silent and reclusive ways were just so that he was afraid of getting close. Now she didn't know. Maybe he was just a loner who only played with women's hearts. Maybe he didn't need anyone.

She had underestimated him. Her friends had told her about him and his mysterious attitude and she thought she knew him better than that. Or was at least knowing more than they knew about him. But she was wrong. He never opened up to her, never. So why should he be serious about her? She was nothing to him.

Angered, Ayumi grabbed her purse and walked out. "I can't even look at you anymore, bastard." She walked off, wiping her tears. "I was stupid to fall for you!"

Itachi, silently sat in his chair. He gazed at the seat that Ayumi left from, but than went back to quietly eating.

Nothing. He didn't feel anything: no remorse for the way he treated Ayumi, he just felt _nothing_. No one understood his ways for living. Or why he even _lived…_

--

"You have a good check-up, Miss Hinata," said Dr. Watanabe as he looked at the twenty year old in front of him. He sat behind a wooden desk, his hands together as he smiled at the lady in front of him sitting in a chair.

Hinata smiled," That's good news, doctor." Hinata's short ebony hair had grown longer, now and it was down to her waist. She had bangs on her forehead and wore a white clip in her hair. She wore a blue cotton sweater with jeans. She had a mini backpack on her shoulders.

"I'm going to give you a prescription so that you could pick up some more medication," said Dr. Watanabe as he began writing it down," You must have run out right?"

Hinata nodded," Hai. Arigatou. I only have a few pills left."

"It's no problem," said Dr. Watanabe, he ripped off the paper and gave it to Hinata. "It's wonderful that you're doing so well since the surgery after the accident."

Hinata smiled and got up. She bowed," Thank you very much."

"See you next time."

"Hai. I'm leaving now."

Hinata bowed again before leaving.

As Hinata entered out of the hospital, she walked slowly. With her left hand on the prescription. She clutched her left side of her chest where her heart stood, her eyes calmly looking at the ground. Hinata took a seat on a bench near the hospital. Hinata placed her mini backpack in front of her as she opened the bottle with her last pills. Hinata took two out and she also took out a bottle of water and took her medicine.

After finishing, Hinata placed the medicine and water away. She needed to go to the pharmacy to pick up her medicine as soon as possible.

_Why is it that every time I come to the hospital, _thought Hinata, _I am always reminded of the pain? _A breeze went by and blew some of Hinata's hair across her face.

_Hinata opened her eyes, revealing white orbs and looked around the room. The walls were painted pearl white and she was on a bed with tubes running down her arm and an oxygen tube in her nose. _

_"Hinata." _

_Hinata turned her head to see that it was Itachi, standing beside her. He was in a dark suit, looking down at her with the same expressionless eyes that she had seen when she would visit Sasuke a few times at his home._

_"Itachi-san," said Hinata slowly, her eyes looking at his red ones. She remembered she always feared looking at him straight in the face when they would see each other. However, right now, it didn't make her scared or frightened. "Why am I here?" Her voice tired, feeling the fatigue for some reason to just even open her eyes. All she remembered was seeing a blinding flashing light and the honk of a horn. _

_"You were in a car accident," said Itachi, his voice void of emotion. "You had to go through surgery." _

_"I was?" said Hinata, and she lifted her arms up to her face for her to feel some bandages on her face. Numerous tubes were running down her arm and she glanced at the machine screen where her heartbeat was being displayed with the occasional beep sounds. _

_"You were very close to dying," said Itachi," but luckily, Sasuke covered you just as the car was about to hit you." _

_Hinata's eyes widened," Sasuke? Where is he?" Hinata sat up slowly, Itachi helped her a little. Hinata placed a hand on her forehead, rubbing it. It seemed she was still a little bit dizzy. "Is he alright?" Hinata slowly turned her head again to Itachi. _

_Itachi closed his eyes and shook his head," He passed away." _

_Suddenly, Hinata's heart stopped. _

_"No…" Her eyes widened at the prospect," It can't be….It can't…"_

_Itachi opened his eyes as Hinata tugged at his arm. "You mustn't be lying, Itachi! I beg of you! It can't be! He…He can't be dead!" Tears swarmed her eyes as she stared up at him. "How?" She wasn't used to shouting so loud, but what she heard. It was too unbelievable. How could he die? _

_Itachi knew he had to tell her._

_"He suffered the most injury and, by the time you two got in the hospital, the doctors already decided that he would have no chance of surviving. You on the other hand, still had a chance. The only way for you to survive was to give you a transplant," said Itachi, looking down at Hinata, he gently took one of her hands that was on her that was on his own arm, and moved it to her left side," The heart that resides in you now, is not your own, but Sasuke's. He gave you his heart in order for you to live." Itachi looked at Hinata, the shock deep in her eyes. The way her eyes now showed: Fear was inevitable. _

_Hinata placed hand on her left side where her 'heart' resided and clutched it tightly along with her hospital clothes. "You mean…to tell me…Sasuke's heart is now inside of me?" _

_"Yes."_

_Hinata moved her eyes around the room hoping that it was just a dream, her head now felt like it was about to burst.. She couldn't believe it. "NO! You're lying to me!" Hinata immediately tried to get out of her bed, suddenly anxious to leave this place. "No! I can't have his heart! I just can't!" Hinata shouted with all of her heart as she tried to pry herself from Itachi's arms. He was trying to stop her as he held onto her shoulders, but she had to find Sasuke. She had to! It was lies. It had to be. "SASUKE! SASUKE! Where are you? How could you leave me? SASUKE!" Hinata cried as she screamed his name, tears running down her face. 'It hurts…so…much…' thought Hinata, as she clutched her left side with one arm as she used her other arm to pry Itachi away from her. " Why…why…why…why…why…" cried Hinata as she hit the bed with her other arm that was now off of Itachi. "why…why…" Hinata finally covered her face with both hands now as she cried out louder now. 'He isn't coming back.' thought Hinata. As she cried, she could feel her head lean in on Itachi's chest. _

_"You should take this into meaning," said Itachi, looking down at her ebony hair. He did the best that he could to comfort Hinata, though, he wasn't likely the person to do such a thing as he embraced her. "Now, you must understand why humans give up their lives for the ones they love even if it means they won't see them again." _

_Hinata cried more. She had finally realize, what Sasuke's feelings were. His TRUE feelings. The extent to which he would even give up his own life for her. She now had his heart and it took this much for her to realize that it had always belonged to her. _

_"Gomenasai," said Hinata, in her tears, knowing that Sasuke would never come back again. 'Forgive me, Sasuke.'_

Hinata rubbed her eyes, hating it that she cried all the time she remembered that day. She suddenly clutched her left side, feeling the immense pain at the moment now in her chest.

_Why does it hurt so much? _

--

"Oh! My son is coming home today!" exclaimed Mrs. Uchiha happily as she chopped the meat for this evening's dinner meal. Her ebony hair was down and was a little below her shoulders. She wore a brown apron with a white long-sleeved shirt with a bow in the middle and a brown long skirt. "I can't wait to see him." She worked happily by the kitchen counter near the sink.

Hinata smiled to herself, her back facing Mrs. Uchiha, across from the kitchen and was chopping some green onions and other vegetables. "Yes it is. Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Uchiha." Hinata wore a red sweater with the sleeves pulled to her elbow. Her red sweater was made of wool and she wore a black skirt down to her knees with black stockings. Her short ebony hair had grown longer, now down to her waist and it was braided in the back with bangs on her forehead.

"Oh don't worry about that," said Mrs. Uchiha, looking at Hinata's back for a little, stopping what she was doing," We haven't seen you for a six months already. It would be rude if we didn't ask you to come." She than smiled at Hinata and went back to work. "You're such a sweet girl, Hinata, you should find a boyfriend and introduce him to us."

Hinata blushed, now chopping the mushrooms. "Ano…Mrs. Uchiha. I haven't met anyone yet." She scooped the mushrooms into a bowl so that it could be fried. Than she went for the carrots for the beef soup for tonight's dinner as well. It seemed like Mrs. Uchiha was preparing a feast instead.

"True," said Mrs. Uchiha, sighing," I bet the only boy you've ever been close to was Sasuke, isn't that right Hinata? I remember your parents were introduced to each other when you both were eight right?" She looked up a the ceiling, recalling if she was correct," Let's see," she muttered trying to recall the memory," I think that's correct."

"Hai," said Hinata, smiling, remembering when they were introduced to each other. As usual, Hinata was clutching her father's side and Hanabi was in her father's arm. Her mother had already passed away. Sasuke was standing behind his father as well, nervous really, not scared and embarrassed like Hinata. Hinata's smile grew wider remembering how happy and cheerful he was when he was such a young boy; the way he always followed his older brother around. _I envied your relationship with your brother very much, _thought Hinata as she chopped away with the carrots. _I didn't have much time to start one with my little sisiter, Hanabi. _

The pain of losing her family in a car accident had caused Hinata a lot of grief in her younger years and still up to today. She had no one to really look after her except for her cousin Neji, but he was busy with his married life in the States. It's been a while that she's heard from him except the last time was that she had a young neice named Rika.

"Hinata."

"Yes?" said Hinata, now chopping the leeks.

Mrs. Uchiha bit her lip a little, unsure of how to say it. She stopped chopping, looking straight away taking a breath," I don't mean to be rude, but have you visited your family's graves?" She knew that it pained Hinata to talk about her family, but she was curious. _The poor girl is all alone. She must feel so lonely. _

" Yes at least once every year," nodded Hinata.

"Souka," said Mrs. Uchiha," I'm sorry dear."

"It's okay," said Hinata trying to sound cheerful. "I visit Sasuke once a year too, though I haven't had the time yet. My doctor appointments and work have been keeping me busy lately."

"Souka," said Mrs. Uchiha, frowning at the mention of her son's name. "You know that what my son did was out of his own will don't you?" She knew that it was painful to see her son die at such a young age. He could have experienced so many things, he wasn't meant to die earlier than his parents. However, even though at nights she would cry, she couldn't help but feel guilty for not being the kind of mother she should have been. Why is it that when you lose a loved one, you start to change? Why is it that she couldn't have changed earlier so that she could take care of her sons better? Why is that now she had decided to stop being the person she used to be and become a better person? Mrs. Uchiha could never forgiver herself for the pain she let her son feel. Never. Now, she wanted to change for her sons. She wanted to be the kind of mother that her sons could depend on.

Hinata nodded, trying to not let the tears get to her. Every time whenever Sasuke's name was mention her heart would somehow hurt a little as if it was being squeezed tightly. Hinata understood the extent to which he gave up his life for her, but it's just so much that it pained Hinata.

Hinata sniffed a little, _Calm down Hinata. Don't think of sad memories. _Hinata than cleaned up her mess and cleaned the table. She brought the veggies to Mrs. Uchiha who had begun to start frying some meat.

Later that evening, after dinner was just done, the three-Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, and Hinata- sat waiting in the living room. Mr. Uchiha was reading the evening newspaper while Mrs. Uchiha showed Hinata some of her latest works.

"Isn't this cute?" said Mrs. Uchiha, taking out a knitted black sweater from a basket," I've recently taken up knitting and so I knitted this for Itachi. Do you think he'll like it?"

Hinata nodded happily," Yes. It's wonderfully knitted." Her fingers gently touched the thread, feeling the designs Mrs. Uchiha made with her heart placed into it.

Mrs. Uchiha smiled as she folded it neatly on her lap," Itachi loves black. It's his favorite color to wear ever since he was a child."

Hinata smiled, staring at the sweater, how Itachi had comforted her that day when she found out about Sasuke's death. He held her for the longest time and told her that he would watch over her after Hinata had apologized in the end. She didn't know why he said that, being that they never really spoke with each other. However, even if he didn't mean it or so that she would feel better, she was glad he said that. Besides Sasuke, no one had really comforted her or spoke to her with such kind words.

It was than that Hinata realized that Itachi wasn't the kind of cold person Hinata thought he was.

_Ding! Dong!_

Quickly Mrs. Uchiha got out of her seat and Hinata quickly picked up the black sweater that had fallen to the floor.

"My son is here!" exclaimed Mrs. Uchiha excitedly hurrying to the door.

Hinata smiled as she folded the sweater quickly and neatly placing it in the basket. She got up and followed Mr. Uchiha to his wife.

"Hello, mother and father."

Hinata stood behind Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha as she finally saw Itachi again. He had grown taller than before and wore a black coat with black khakis and black shoes. His long ebony hair was tied back in it usually low pony tail at the neck. He forced a small smirk with two huge suitcases in his hand and his business bag around his shoulder. He bowed low," I'm home."

"Welcome home son," said Mr. Uchiha, smiling at his eldest and now only son," Your mother and I are glad that you are finally home."

Itachi than stood up and nodded.

"We certainly are!" exclaimed Mrs. Uchiha, hugging his son tightly," Your mother has missed you so much! I was afraid you were never going to come back."

Itachi smirked," I have a duty to run the family company."

"That's true," said Mr. Uchiha as he stared at his boy," But you weren't ordered to. We're glad you _chose_ to come back."

Itachi nodded," Thank you."

"Come, let us eat dinner," said Mr. Uchiha as Mrs. Uchiha still held onto her son tightly. "Oh, and you have one more person to greet you." He looked back and smiled.

Itachi looked straight ahead as his father moved away so he could see. His eyes widened very little, just surprised that she would be here after so long.

Hinata bowed," Hello, Itachi." She than stood up and smiled," Welcome back to Tokyo."

Itachi nodded," Hello Hinata. I didn't know that you would be coming."

"Nonsense," said Mrs. Uchiha, in her always gentle voice," Hinata is like a family to us."

The 'family' than all ate dinner together talking about Itachi's stay at the U.S. He seemed to enjoy it, but he admitted that his life was no different than his life in Japan, except a more range variety of people he met and the change of culture.

"We certainly miss you," said Mrs. Uchiha, as the family now settled in the living room. She sat right next to her son as her husband sat in a chair all on his own sitting comfortably. Hinata sat across from them on a sofa sitting straight with her legs together.

Mrs. Uchiha held onto her son's left hand as she used her other hand to touch his face. A mother would always worry about her children no matter what. She touched small strands of his hair as Itachi continued to look straight ahead, not minding what she was doing. Everyone in the room was silent and Hinata couldn't help but smile again at how Mrs. Uchiha loved her son so much to display such affections publicly.

Itachi seemed to be looking around, contented with the silence, as if he was used to it. Mr. Uchiha was reading the newspaper again, contented as well.

Hinata than was caught off guard as suddenly while staring at mother and son, she had accidentally looked at Itachi in the eyes. She caught her breath as his red eyes stared straight at her white ones. She was caught off guard as he just kept staring at her. Hinata, for some reason, stared back at him too.

His eyes, were searching for something in her eyes, Hinata noticed as she stared at him and she was dong the same thing to him.

_His eyes, as usual, are full of loneliness and content, _thought Hinata to herself, _He's lonely but doesn't mind being by himself. _Even though, after three years, she had to admit that his eyes haven't changed at all. He was always a strong-minded person and so it was as if he didn't experience any life-changing experiences during the three years. Usually people change throughout time but Itachi didn't. He was still the same person.

_His eyes_, Hinata realized as they still stared at each other,_ were never sad like Sasuke's. Sasuke always seemed so lonely and sad, but Itachi seems like he enjoys being alone. _

Hinata knew that she should be happy that Itachi was back, and she was. However, his expression was something that pained her right now. Hinata finally turned the other way, clutching her left side as she turned opposite of him. She wasn't facing any of the family members anymore as she winced in pain. _My heart…why is it becoming more painful? Why is it that it's becoming more painful? Why is it beating so fast unlike it ever did before? _Her heart had never beat so fast before and somehow this was hurting Hinata's chest too.

Itachi stared at Hinata, her back facing him and his parents. Did something happen? However, his eyes still looked at her. He hadn't seen her in a long nor has he spoken to her. However, her eyes when he had stared at them, were different. There were qualities in a person that would never change, and he could still see the shyness in Hinata. However, her eyes looked stronger and empathetic. She seemed more mature at such a young age of twenty, when she should be more happy and exuberant about life; he noticed that she was now more reclusive than most youths her age. Even Ayumi was more energetic than Hinata.

Hinata seemed more calm than most young people, more like a person his age would feel. Being twenty-six he didn't feel the need to go out but really stay by himself or with close friends or family. Every time he was around someone younger than him he felt like they were children.

So why is it that with Hinata he felt like he wasn't around a child anymore? These three years had changed Hinata and he could see it clearly in her eyes. She had gone through things that most people didn't go through, specifically holding the heart of someone who loved her very much when she didn't feel the same way but only as a friend and to lose the only person who cared.

Instead of putting hate and anger first, Hinata had turned into a person more compassionate and gentle.

_You've changed, Hinata, _thought Itachi as he still stared at her back, noticing that she was shaking a little bit.

Author's Notes: Hey readers! Thank you for reading and I hope that you have all enjoyed reading this chappie. I thought it was a bit long haha. But please tell me what you thought of it. D in my opinion it was a bit random in this chappie and not much action. but i hope u guys liked it. haha. thank u for reading! AND PLEASE REVIEW! (hehe)


	4. painful thoughts

Chapter 3:

He often appeared in her dreams.

Waking up in the dark night, Hinata was always prone to sweating whenever she dreamed of him. In her dream, he would be holding out a hand to her and he would stare back at her with lonely eyes.

_No, please don't go, _pleaded Hinata as his appearance would gradually disappear.

Sitting up, Hinata gasped as she opened her eyes to darkness. Reaching for the lamp on the nightstand, Hinata sighed as she covered her face with both hands. Feeling the drops of sweat on her fingers and palms, Hinata's breathing was slowly subsiding. How many more of these same dreams would haunt her? Hinata winced as she felt a tug in her left side of the chest. Grabbing her new pill bottle and waterbottle from the nightstand, Hinata took medicine to quell the pain inside her heart.

Hinata slowly looked up, her eyes staring at the white ceiling above her. _Are you up there, Sasuke? Watching me? _

--

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Mikoto, walking into the kitchen seeing her husband sit by the dining table with a glass of wine in his hand. Taking a seat next to her husband, Mikoto reached for Fugaku's free hand and pressed it gently. "Tell me. You look distressed. Is it about work?"

Fugaku shook his head, taking a sip of his wine. "Mikoto, I don't know what to do." His eyes looked worried and the creases on his face revealed his wrinkles of an aging man.

"What do you mean?" pressed Mikoto, a hint of worry in her voice. Her hold on her husband's hand became stronger," Tell me, Fugaku. Tell me. I don't like it when I see such worry on your face."

Sighing, Fugaku turned to Mikoto," Haruno Kazuya is dying, Mikoto. Ai called this morning to inform me. She's demanding help. Kazuya's business is shutting down and his employees are abandoning the company. They are not going to stay loyal to a dying man with no successor, Mikoto."

Mikoto covered her mouth, terror in her eyes. Poor Ai, the woman who had done so much to raise Sakura and support her husband. Everyone knew the difficulty that lied ahead for Kazuyo—a man who was strict to tradition and hated reform. Everyone predicted that his boating business would expire someday. But at a time like this was just very unfortunate. "Well...how about Sakura, hm? She's such an aspiring idol already."

Fugaku shook his head," Ai said she's hardly spoken to her daughter ever since Sasuke's death. It seems Sakura is still upset at her parents who controlled her career."

Mikoto shook her head," That's devastating. Maybe...just maybe, we could have Itachi go talk to Sakura. You know, Itachi has always been someone Sakura respected."

Fugaku couldn't help but smirk at that statement," If you don't recall, it was Itachi who wanted to marry Sakura, but she denied him." Sighing, Fugaku sipped his wine again, taking a huge gulp," I don't know if he even wants to talk to her."

Mikoto sighed forlornly and tried to think of another idea," Oh, that's right." For a mother, it was the most painful thing to see a child rejected from love. She had no idea that Itachi even had affections for Sakura. Initially, they both were to be betrothed to each other because they were both first borns to the Uchihas and Harunos. Being best friends since college, they had made a compromise to bethrothed their first borns to each other. However, silly as it may have seemed, Mikoto saw the love growing in Itachi's eyes whenever he visited Sakura. But that day when Sakura said no to him, Mikoto couldn't help but watch from afar as her eldest son suffered a broken heart. His presence became colder and silent as her twenty-one year old son, at the time, was constantly closed up in his shell and hardly spoke at home. "But...I still believe he should talk to her."

Fugaku nodded, his eyes deeply in thought," That is probably the best idea we have for now."

--

Morning arrived and Itachi woke to find the sunshine on his face from the window beside his bed. It had been opened the whole night so that fresh air could enter his room. Looking at his clock it was eight o' clock on a Sunday. Sitting up, Itachi stretched his long arms, wearing nothing but black pajama pants. He grabbed a towel and toothbrush and exited the room to use the bathroom. After washing up, Itachi decided to wear something casual and so wore denim jeans and a black polo shirt. His ebony hair was tied back into a low ponytail and he headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Itachi," spoke Mikoto lightly as she carried a tray of miso, steamed rice, dried seaweak, rolled omellete, and grilled fish. "I made you breakfast. Your father left early for a business meeting today. But don't worry. Oh, and tonight he wants you to join his colleagues for a dinner."

Itachi gave a small smile, looking up into his mother's eyes," Thank you, Mother."

Mikoto felt her heart warmed and she bent over to touch her son's face," I am very happy to have you with us."

Itachi nodded and Mikoto couldn't help but tear up at her son's lonely eyes. She wanted someone to brighten those eyes and liven them up. Every night, since Sasuke's passing, Mikoto had never stopped forgiving herself for not being the mother her sons needed. And so ever since, she prayed for her only living son's happiness.

"Mother, you're crying," spoke Itachi in his cold, unattached voice.

"Oh, really?" Mikoto chuckled as she turned away to wipe those tears away with her apron," Well, eat than while I do your father's laundry."

Itachi picked up his chopsticks and dived in. Taking a piece of the omellete into his mouth, he savored his mother's cooking. It tasted just like it did three years ago. He couldn't help but smile at the same taste that brought back so much memories—good and bad. Eating each piece to the last, he cleaned his plate and washed it. Heading out of the kitchen he met with his mother again.

"Oh, are you planning to go anywhere today?" asked Mikoto, carrying a basket of clothes.

"I was thinking about taking a stroll down Tokyo."

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Itachi shrugged," Sure. What is it?"

Mikoto bit her lip before continuing, setting the basket of clothes on the floor and grabbed her son's hand to the living room. Taking a seat with her son, Mikoto looked at Itachi in the eyes. "Haruno Sakura's father is diagnosed with leukemia, Itachi."

Itachi's eyes widened," What?" That name...also brought back many memories—good and bad.

Mikoto nodded, her voice cracking," Itachi, his company is going to be shut down and his employees are leaving. Sakura's mother called your father yesterday morning and asked for help. Now, you know how much we want to help, but your father does not want to risk any scandals. You remember three years ago, don't you? It was a huge hit to your father's company when Sasuke passed away and Sakura said she hated the Uchihas for ruining her life on live television. So, we need you Itachi to talk to Sakura. She hasn't been in contact with her parents for two years already. As you know, we all know why."

How could no one not? Everyone who watched the news knew that Haruno Sakura had been controlled by her parents in her first year of entertainment. So much that it landed Sakura in the hospital four times because of exhaustion and malnutrition. Sakura had publicly announced her separation from her parents and was now a rising young idol, praised for her acting and singing abilities and independence among youths in Japan.

Itachi had always watched Sakura from the sidelines, wondering if his first love would stop pretending that Uchihas were manipulators who had in a conspiracy with Sasuke to destroy her father's boating business.

"So, please, Itachi, could you speak to her please?" pleaded Mikoto," Your father and I have known Haruno Kazuya and Ai since we were in college. We want to help our old friends and the only way is that you talk to her. Now, Itachi, I know how hard it was for you when Sakura denied-"

"Stop, Mother," spoke Itachi calmly," You don't need to bring that up. It's in the past and I harbor no strong affections for Sakura."

Mikoto stared at her son. _"Strong affections" does not mean ' no affections', Itachi_, thought Mikoto, but resolved to let the topic go unrepeated.

"I will talk to her," spoke Itachi reassuringly and he stood up. Before leaving the living room completely, Itachi stopped," And mother, you don't need to worry about me anymore."

Mikoto watched her son leave. For some reason, every time he walked away from her, Mikoto always felt dread in her heart that Itachi, out of her two sons, would never be able to fully give himself to another individual. That forever, he would keep a part of himself locked up. Mikoto wiped some tears that were forming in her eyes.

--

"Are you ready, Hyuuga Hinata-san?"

"Hmmm?" Hinata looked up from the table to stare up at a red-haired young man. Her eyes widened to see a young red headed man stare close up at her. "A-ano...Sabaku Gaara-san?" Touching her face with her hand, Hinata made sure to wipe the drool from her lips. From this morning's encounter of the man in her dreams, Hinata had a hard time going back to sleep with the heart pains.

"Here," offered Gaara, taking out a blue handkerchief from his black pants pocket. "This should help."

Hinata blushed and took the handkerchief," Thank you." Wiping her mouth, Hinata couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his stare. "Oh! Why are you here?" The name sounded similar. Looking up again, her white eyes met with his sea blue ones. She was amazed at how beautiful they were.

Gaara smirked," This?" He pointed to the notebook Hinata had slept on. "I came here to pick it up from Inuzuka-san who borrowed it from Minitami-san who borrowed it from Airi-san who borrowed it from Genma-san who borrowed it from me. It's my notes and I need it for our paper due next Wednesday. He said I should come to this cafe and get it from a friend of his. If I'm right, you're that friend?"

Hinata's eyes flashed wide," Ah, that's right! Though we're more like neighbors actually." For some reason, Hinata couldn't help but babble on, but she knew that her neighbor was in a hurry when he knocked on her door this morning asking for a huge favor.

She couldn't fathom why she was unreasonably shaken by the young man sitting in front of her. Looking down, she stared in horror at the puddle of drool on the cover of his notebook. "Whoaaaa...gomenasai, Sabaku-san." Using the handkerchief, Hinata wiped the drool away. With dismay on her face, she looked at the notebook guiltily, "It's gross, huh?"

Gaara chuckled," Hey, I like it when girls drool over me...Ja ne, Hyuuga," he spoke and his voice was much more gentle.

"J-Ja ne," mumbled Hinata as she stared at his retreating figure. Once he was gone, Hinata placed both hands on each side of her cheeks. Shaking her head, Hinata felt like she was going to faint. Hinata's eyes looked down at the blue handkerchief. _He was very nice though. _

--

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you again," spoke Sakura astonishingly, as she entered the restaurant. "I was really surprised when you left me a voice message. I guess you could say I never bothered to change my cell phone number." She was wearing a yellow tangtop, with a black vest, a short red skirt, and black leggings with brown boots on. Sakura shifted her dark sunglasses and her long pink hair was covered in a short red wig. Taking a seat across Itachi in a booth, the waiter gave them their menus.

Her emerald eyes gazed at Itachi and she had to realize he was still the handsome, mysterious fellow she almost knew for her whole life. "I say, you're never going to get out of wearing dark suits, huh?" She grinned at him and she saw the stares from the customers sitting around them. They were probably why a handsome businessman was dining with a wild teenager. Something promsicous probably. "You know, people will only stare at us more."

Itachi was still looking at his menu," Um hm."

Sakura rolled her eyes, though he wouldn't see it with her sunglasses," Okay, so tell me why the hell you want to talk to me?"

"May I get anything for you, sir and miss?"

"Ah, yes, a lemonade and salad, please?" ordered Sakura.

"I'll have the green tea and roast beef," ordered Itachi.

"Certainly, sir and miss," spoke the waiter, taking their menus and he headed off to fetch them their lunch.

Sakura stared at Itachi interestingly," You know, you haven't changed much."

"You have changed a lot, though," spoke Itachi in his cold tone.

Sakura laughed," Of course! I'm a star, Itachi." She waved her hands out in front of her. "Don't tell me you wanted to clean things up between me and your family." She looked away," Well, let's say that it'll never happen."

Itachi continued to watch her, to see what aspect of her still remained the same. That same aspect that made him unconsciously fall in love with her long ago. His eyes trained on her, but she smiled back at him. "You're father is dying from leukemia, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes rose," What?" Her smile faded.

Itachi continued to stare at Sakura with seriousness," Your father's business is shutting down and your mother called my father for aid. My father doesn't want anymore scandals. You're their only hope."

Sakura couldn't believe it and immediately she took off her sunglasses. "I-I can't believe this." A hand reached out to cover her forehead as she pondered on what Itachi had said. "W-where is he?"

"Tokyo hospital in the best care possible," spoke Itachi. His eyes never left Sakura's.

Sakura looked up at Itachi," W-why are you still here?"

Itachi didn't answer. Was there an answer? Should there be one as to why he had agreed to his mother's proposal and called her out today? His crimson eyes ran over Sakura's face, remembering every feature of her eyes, nose, and lips. Slowly, a hand reach over to cup her cheek. His thumb caressed her cheek, but there continued to be no expression on his face.

Sakura was slightly shaken by his touch, but she continued to watch him, wondering why this man, the brother of the man she still loved, was still here looking at her as if he had longed for her? He was emotionless and she knew him to be like that. But his eyes were the most interesting characteristic. And in those eyes she saw unpenetrable loneliness.

Itachi closed the gap and kissed Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips.

This...was so strange, yet Sakura could't help but kiss him back.

After a minute, they pulled away from each other. They were both panting, but Sakura the more heavily.

"Be with me," whispered Itachi longingly, his eyes staring at Sakura's panting expression," I've waited long enough for you. Say you'll be with me." He had never been so weak in front of a person in a long time. These emotions that he wrapped inside of himself to be strong for his family, they were overflowing little by little just being near this woman. Yet, he had wanted to tell her this for a very long time. Looking away, Itachi's blood red eyes stared out into the streets. He wasn't good at showing...these kind of emotions and so Itachi felt that he had to look away to pull himself together.

Would she accept him? Would she be willing to be with him if he told her he promised Sasuke to protect all the things Sasuke loved? Would she love him because he was her dead ex-fiance's lover? Itachi didn't want to dwell on these thoughts, but he needed to know. _I need to know or else I can't continue on like this, _thought Itachi. Did people see...did they see the pain he had to hide as he watched Sakura cry or her pained expression? Did people see...how much he had hated his brother when he died for Hinata?

Did people see the tears he held back when he promised his dying brother's wish to take care of Hinata? That's why no one understood his ways for living. Or why he even _lived... _He wanted to feel nothing, so that he wouldn't have to feel the enormous pain in his heart.

But not now, not when the time seemed so perfect and his lips had touched Sakura's lips. If she accepted him, Itachi was ready to begin loving again...little by little if he had to...he was willing.

Sakura's looked at Itachi. Their faces were a few centimeters away from each other and for some reason she wanted him to look at her again. She still saw the darkness hidden inside of him and the coldness he exhibited, even at this moment, she saw how he was still very masked.

In many ways, he looked and acted like Sasuke. Both were always so distant with people and only revealed their other selves to people close to them. As Sakura continued to stare at Itachi, she realized that there was one definite thing different about them.

_Itachi is willing to be with me, _thought Sakura intuitively. Sakura leaned in close and pressed her lips on Itachi's cheek. Quietly she whispered to him so that only he could hear what she had to say.

"Yes." Haruno Sakura was willing to love again.

--

Hinata checked her mailbox that night.

Her pearl eyes scanned the mail she received today and it was only one. A letter. Hinata walked back to her apartment room and inside she took a seat on the tatami mat. Opening the mail, she read the letter.

_Miss Hinata, _

_Do not worry, your bills for the month have been paid._

_-Tanaka Riko (landlady)_

Hinata's eyes widened," What?" She looked at the remaining papers and she was surprised at the signature.

_Uchiha Itachi. _

Hinata had always been working since middle school to pay for bills. Up until three years ago, she had forbidden her cousin, Neji, to send any money aid in hopes that she could be more independent now that she had graduated from high school. But now, this was startling news. She never wanted anyone to feel pity for her after Sasuke's death and receiving money from Itachi was one thing she did not want.

Author's Notes: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING MY LAST CHAPTER! YOUR REVIEWS ARE ALL APPRECIATED! i hope you guys are still excited about this story. it's been a very LONG time since i've updated 'we're only human.'


End file.
